This invention relates generally to article handling and more specifically to a process for reducing breakage or damage to foodstuffs such as eggs during transport in automated facilities.
In the sorting, transporting, cleaning, treating and/or packaging operations of perishable or fragile articles, damage or breakage can occur due to hard contacts between the articles or between the articles and the handling equipment, particularly during conveyor transport. For example, fresh fruits are bruised which leads to spoilage or reduced market value, or in the case of eggs, cracking and breakage. In commercial egg production, freshly laid eggs roll down inclines onto a central conveyor which transport them to a washer. Some eggs contact the conveyor or each other with sufficient force to crack their shells making them unmarketable as whole eggs.